1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a mat for supporting persons in a standing working posture that is formed as a carrier layer having a pattern of upwardly-extending portions on an upper side and a pattern of downwardly-extending portions on an underside (by means of which the mat rests on an underlying support), the two patterns being mutually offset.
2. The Prior Art
Elastically resilient mats for supporting persons in a standing working posture to counteract fatigue and injuries to legs and spine are known. A mat of the above type is described in the Danish Patent Application No. 348/93, wherein the two patterns are formed by continuous ribs on the upper side and underside of the mat. The ribs on the upper side are arranged in the spaces between the ribs on the underside and are narrower than the spaces, whereby tension is generated in the free carrier layer section on each side of the ribs when stepping on these.